Being Alive
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Manny never stopped loving Alex even after she changed him back into a mannequin. Little did she know she missed him too.


**Hi there, Wizards of Waverly Place peeps! This is my very first Wizards of Waverly Place story so bear with me. This idea just came to me ever since I watched the episode "Alex's Spring Fling" and pretty much fell in love with Manny myself. And I'm pissed knowing that Manny doesn't have his own category of stories on this page which sucks! So I'm writing a story about Alex and Manny. Ya dig? Good. Enjoy!**

It was just another day for Manny ever since he was built in the factory. Standing, being held up by a wooden pole, looking out the glass window as people passed by. There were interesting people too: people jogging, walking their dogs, even children pressing their hands up against the glass.

And then there's Alex...the girl he loved. She was the one who made him feel in the first place. She was the one who got him off the pole and taught him right from wrong. And when the spell she tried to cast to make him back into a stiff plastic mannequin didn't work, it made him feel and love her even more.

The last time he was able to use his five senses with her was when he was running away from her jealous boyfriend and fell into the dunk tank. He didn't remember much after that. Apparently he was reassembled, redressed and put back on display in the store window. Now he couldn't move, smell, touch, speak, or taste. He could only see and emotionally feel. She already explained to him that he was just an object brought to life through magic, like that wasn't confusing enough.

He knew she missed him too. Ever day, he saw her pass by the window and stare at him. He could see the longing look in her eyes. Sure, he saw her go through boyfriends and he also watched her get her heart broken a few times. There was the jealous one, a bad boy, and a charmer with a British accent. How he wished she would make him alive again so he could comfort her and love her like she deserved to be! Another sign that she missed him was that every year on the day of the street carnival, she would come into the store and purchase the same sweater that he was always dressed in. Three years she had done this, he was surprised no one seemed to notice.

The cashier would always give her a weird look. "Ma'am, you buy this sweater every year. Is there any significance to it?"

Alex would shrug. "It's my boyfriend's favorite sweater and he's always ruining it somehow. So I have to keep coming in to buy a new one ever year."

The cashier would check to tag in the back. "Does your boyfriend never grow? You've been getting the same size."

Alex would sigh and hold out her money. "Can I just pay for the sweater and go, please?"

Sometimes when she was sure she was alone, she'd face him from the outside of the store and stare longingly at him. "Oh Manny, has it really been at least three years since I brought you alive? I miss you so much and I need you but I just can't. It would ruin any hope of me having a normal relationship."

_Our relationship was never normal since the minute you brought me to life_, he thought.

She pressed her hand up against the glass. "At least I can see you here and know that you're not going anywhere."

That broke his heart. His not-supposed-to-be-there heart.

Valentine's Day was always the _worst_. All day he watched couples kissing, exchanging gifts, letting go of balloons, hugging, sharing food...everything he wanted to do with her.

Whenever he felt really lonely, he would think deep into his plastic head and remember all the good times they had: sharing a drink, having a laugh with a statue that looked like his uncle, kissing her and a duck...

The giant bouquet of roses he gave her. _"Alex, look, I brought you a flower for every minute that I've loved you!"_

The big gorilla. _Alex, don't leave me! Look, I won you a stuffed gorilla!"_

One day late at night, he heard the door of the store creak open and footsteps approaching him. That's weird, the manager couldn't have forgotten something this late.

"Manny..." a voice whispered. He knew that voice too well.

He could hear her silently sobbing beside him as she ran her hand down his plastic body.

"I miss you Manny, it hurts. I never should have tried to get rid of you, you were the perfect boyfriend. You actually _loved _me."

And he always would.

She wiped her eyes and pulled out her wand. "This may be breaking some rules but it's worth it. I don't care anymore, I need you. And I promise I'll make this work."

He saw the tip of her wand light up as she muttered the enchantment.

_Murrieta-animata!_

**And scene! Good, now this story is out of my system. I contemplated whether or not to give this story a happy ending or a bittersweet tragic ending but...I stuck with a happy ending. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep this a one-shot or a multi-chapter where they see how they can make the relationship work so let me know in the review box if it should stay this way or turn it into a full story. Ciao!**


End file.
